Just My Luck
by wholocker78218
Summary: It's Tris' run to play Candor or Dauntless. "I dare you to go to the mess hall and make out with the first person you see." Uriah tells me. Who will that person be?
1. Chapter 1

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks me.

Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah and Four decided that to celebrate passing initiation we would play Candor or Dauntless. I'm just hoping I won't regret it.

"Dauntless." I say without hesitating. I came here to be Dauntless so that's what I am going to be.

"I dare you to go to the mess hall and make out with the first person you see." Uriah tells me and everyone but Four laughs.

According to Christina he has a thing for me but I don't like him like that, I just hope he can see things that way.

"Uh I hate you so much right now Uriah." I tell him as I get up and start to walk to the mess hall. The rest of them follow and are trying to not laugh but are failing terribly.

When I get to the mess hall I freeze. Right in the middle are all the Dauntless leaders, Jeanine from Erudite and my brother all sitting at a table in the middle of the hall. I have no idea why Erudite are here but right now that is the least of my problems.

"Omg. This is so not fair." I groan and the others lose all control they might have had and laugh. "Which one do I have to make out with?" I ask hoping that they will tell me that I don't have to do this. They all look at each other and grin as if they are thinking about the same thing.

"Eric." Uriah says and my mouth drops open. They laugh at my reaction and Zeke closes my mouth by pushing the bottom of my chin up.

"Why him? Why not someone less likely to throw me off the Chasm for just talking to them? Never mind making out with them." I plead.

"Come on Tris. Be brave, be Dauntless." Christina says and the others look at me expectantly.

Before I can even comprehend what I'm doing: I start to walk towards the table. I can feel my friends stare following me across the room and when I finally reach the table with the leaders I tap Eric's shoulder. He turns around and I quickly straddle him and kiss him. He is definitely shocked but I don't pull away; eventually the shock wears off and he is kissing me back. His hands are on my waist and mine are in his hair. My lips part and so does his and our tongues meet and are almost dancing with each other in passion. When the need for air becomes over-whelming I pull away and get off his lap and walk back over to my friends. Their mouths are hanging open and everyone is staring at me: both my friends and the Erudite and Dauntless leaders. Eventually Uriah speaks.

"Holy shit Tris. That is how you play Candor or Dauntless." Uriah shouts so that everyone within a mile radius could hear.

I look back at Eric and he winks before turning to my brother and smirks, I feel my cheeks heat up and I begin to walk back to Zeke's room where this whole mess started out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay who's turn is it?" I ask the guys as we get back to Zeke's room.

Everyone is still staring at me and I can't help but blush slightly. I just made out with Eric in front of the Dauntless leaders, Jeanine and my brother and then walked away as if nothing happened. Then to top things off he winks at me and does this incredibly sexy smirk. Great now I'm referring to Eric as sexy. I am so screwed.

"Nice try Trissy but I think I speak for everyone here when I say we should talk about what just happened." Uriah says. I groan internally.

"I think you're forgetting that it was you who dared me to make out with him." I reply staring him in the eyes.

"You have a point but from where we were standing you both enjoyed it." He counters and my cheeks flush even redder and I tear my eyes away from his.

"Oh my god you did enjoy it." Christina screams. My cheeks, if possible, go even more red and I look up to all my friends staring at me with massive grins on their faces.

"I might have enjoyed it a little bit." I say quietly and Christina squeals.

"Omg guys I have just had the best idea ever." She shouts and I suddenly feel very nervous. However to my dismay the others, excluding Four, look just as excited as Christina. "Don't you guys think it's a shame that Tris hasn't been out on a date yet?" She says with a mischievous grin. Oh no. I. Am. Screwed.

"You know what Chris. I agree; I hate seeing Tris all alone while we are all in a relationship. We would be really bad friends if we didn't help her with this Eric situation." Uriah replies with an 'innocent' smile.

"There is no situation between me and Eric." I groan.

"Oh honey, you're just in denial." Marlene says and I groan again.

"Guys I just thought of something." Zeke says and I feel even more worried. "We can call them ERIS!" He finishes the last part with a girly squeal.

The rest of the night passes with everyone but Four coming up with ideas to get Eric and I together. In the end I begin to get a headache because of Christina and Zeke's girly squeals and I leave the apartment and go for a walk. I am so deep in thought that I don't even realise that I have come to the Chasm. The crashing of the water against the rocks is strangely soothing and I decided to just stay here while my headache disappears. I am there for no longer than ten minutes when I start to hear heavy footsteps coming my way. I look up and see the last person I want to talk to right now.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." Eric says and walks over to me.

"It was a dare." I reply and he looks at me with the same sexy smirk he did after I kissed him earlier.

"I know; I seriously doubt you would kiss me if it wasn't." He replies and I furrow my brow.

"What makes you say that?" I ask. He looks at me and he quirks his eyebrow with the two piercings up.

"Tris last time I checked you hated me for dangling your best friend over the Chasm and for being a complete dick to you throughout initiation." He says.

"Yeah, you're right but you haven't called me Stiff since you got here, put me in any danger or punished me for kissing you in front of the other Dauntless leaders, Jeanine or my brother Caleb." I reply and he laughs.

"You straddled and kissed me in front of your brother. That's why he looked like he was going to kill me." He says and laughs again and I can't help but snigger.

"I wish I could have seen his face." I reply to him and eventually we control ourselves.

"So why aren't you playing Candor or Dauntless with your friends?" He asks and turns to look at me.

"They decided that they needed to address other matters and I couldn't stand Zeke or Christina's squeals when they got excited any longer so I left." I tell him.

"What are these matters that are so important?" He asks and I know he knows exactly what they might be talking about but he is feigning ignorance.

"Oh come one Eric use that brain that you may or may not have." I say and turn to look at him.

"Excuse me I have a very big brain." He reply's with a smirk, "And I have an idea of what they might be so interested in."

"Would you like to share your thoughts with the class?" I say with a grin.

"Sure." He says and before I can back away he leans down and presses his lips to mine.

I stand shocked for a moment before closing my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing back. His hands find their way to my waist and he pulls my body flush against his. His tongue sweeps across my bottom lip and my lips part just enough for his tongue to slide in. Our tongues battle for dominance and he wins, our mouths fit together perfectly and we move in sync with each other. He backs me against the railing overlooking the Chasm and he lifts me up on to the bar and tightening his grip on my waist: I'm sure his grip will leave bruises but right now I don't care. Christina was right: I did enjoy kissing him. When he touched me it felt like my whole body was on fire and he made me forget about everything else. The need for air was becoming too much and we broke apart.

"Well that's my theory, am I right?" He asks with his incredibly sexy smirk and I giggle and nod my head. He grins and I pull his head back towards mine and our lips meet again. He pulls back after a few minutes and spreads my legs so he can stand between them. "Have you thought about what you might choose at the job choosing tomorrow?" He asks me and I nod.

"I want to train initiates but I know that that is only a seasonal job and not one for all year round." I reply.

"Well considering where you are ranked you could do anything you wanted. You could become a leader in training and you could do what I do, help train and watch over initiates as well as being a leader." He tells me and I have thought about it before. If I was a leader I could have a say in how training is conducted. "I could use another leader to help change the rules about conceding in fights."

"I thought you were the one to have that rule made?" I ask him and he looks confused.

"Who told you that?" He asks.

"Four told me that it was put into place the same time you became a leader."

"Yeah it did but it had nothing to do with me. Max decided that training was too easy and that initiates would just concede to save themselves getting beat up to badly or to help their friends. What he seems to not realise is that it makes it easier for people like Peter to beat the hell out of initiates who were as weak as you were at the start." He tells me.

"Why would Four lie to me about something like that?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Four doesn't like me very much, never has since we started initiation. He has made everyone believe that I'm the one who has a problem with him when in fact it's the other way round. I have tried to get along with him but he just doesn't like me." He replies. So everything Four told me about how cold-hearted and evil Eric is was just lies; all because he didn't like him when they were initiates.

"Wait did you transfer to Dauntless?" I ask him, he must have if he was in the same class as Four. He smirks and nods his head.

"Erudite." He says and my mouth hangs open in shock. He looks at me with his eyebrow quirked up and I can't help but snigger.

"I would have thought you were from Amity." I joke and he laughs.

"I hate singing. It would never have worked." He retorts and I can't help but laugh.

"Go on, sing me a song?" I ask in an innocent voice.

"I don't think you would be able handle my sexy singing." He says with a cocky smile and I smirk. "Unless you want to show me how much you can handle." He says and I slap his arm playfully.

"I don't think you would be able to handle me." I reply and slam my lips against his. Our tongues dancing with each other furiously and when I pull away I jump off the railing and stand up onto my tiptoes. "You need to prove how much of a man you are first." I whisper and then walk back down the corridor I came from.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk through the halls trying to figure out why Four would lie to me about Eric. I know he doesn't like him but I want to know why. You don't just hate someone of the sake of it; there must be a reason behind it. I find myself at the dorm room and I can't remember making any turns, I must have been on auto pilot since I left Eric at the Chasm. Walking through the door I spot Christina and Will making out on her bed, I am about to walk back out the door but I am stopped by Christina shouting my name.

"Where did you disappear to?" She asks me as I walk to my bed which is next to hers.

"I went for a walk. I never knew you and Zeke could reach that high a pitch when you got excited." They both laugh at me and there must be a god out there somewhere because Christina doesn't question me any further.

After about half an hour Will nudges my shoulder.

"Hey, have you decided what you are going to choose tomorrow?" He asks me; Christina must have noticed him move because she yawns and sits on the edge of my bed.

"I thought about becoming a leader but I also want to train initiates, so I thought that maybe I could do what Eric does: watch over initiates as well as being a leader." I reply and Christina suddenly becomes very alert.

"You would be really good at that; also I heard that the newest leader has to train the leader in training." She says and the grin on her face widens, "You would be spending A LOT of time with Eric." She finishes and I slap her arm but it just makes her laugh and Will smile.

"What do you guys want to do?" I ask them trying to remove their attention from me and onto themselves.

"I want to be a tattoo artist." Christina say's excitedly.

"I want to work in the control room. I may as well use the brains I got from Erudite." Will replies and I know that he will be great at it.

"You guys will be great at those. I am kind of nervous through." They look at me with confused expressions. "I don't think Peter will be too happy with me becoming a leader-in-training. He wants to be a leader as well." I add.

"They know what he's like; they would never let him become a leader. Also I heard that the only option he is allowed is at the fence." Will replies trying to assure me but it doesn't work as well as he may have hoped.

XOX

"Guess who came to Max's office last night telling him that you didn't want to become a leader?" Eric says as we walk to the mess hall where I will choose my career for the rest of my life.

"Who?" I ask. Why would someone go to Max and make my decisions for me?

"Come on put two and two together. Literally." He says with a smirk, if I hadn't been riled up I would have found that smirk incredible sexy.

"Four?" I nearly shout. "Why?"

"Why do you think, if you become a leader-in-training, you send most of your time with me, and we covered it last night that he hates my entire existence." He replies and stops just outside the doors of the mess hall. "Now, forget about him and listen to me. When you get called to choose, you can pick any job you want, Max told him to get out after he tried to become a leader instead." Eric tells me and my mouth hangs open in a mixture of shock and rage. Four is/was my friend and he thinks he can just take the job that I want. I shake my head and try to clear my mind. "Remember, this is your choice, and yours alone." He says before walking through the doors.

I stay rooted to the spot and when I trust that I can move without punching something or someone I walk through the doors and take a seat at the table in the middle of the room. After a minute or so, the rest of the new members walk through the doors and sit at the same table as me.

"Another year, another set of Dauntless initiates who have proven themselves worthy of our faction. In the past few weeks they have shown that they are best of their age, the bravest of those who strived to be one of us. They have seen their fears and beaten them, they have fought for their lives and have won and it is with great pleasure I can now let them choose the career for their future as one of us. In order of rank: Number 1, Tris." I stand and look up to Max and the other leaders.

"Leader." I say in a strong confident voice and I can see Eric and Max smile slightly.

"Very well. Uriah."

"Ambassador."

Max continues and when he gets to Peter he chooses fence guard, I try not to smirk and I almost succeed until Christina sniggers. Will chooses Control Room and Christina chooses to be a tattoo artist. After all the jobs have been chosen Max and the other leaders come down and walk towards me.

"Congratulations Tris. You will make a fantastic leader. Eric will be in charge of your leadership training as he is our most recent leader. Oh and don't worry Four has no influence in your leadership training at all. If he bothers you just let one of us know and he will be dealt with. Eric will show you're your apartment and your training begins tomorrow. Good luck." Max says and he and the other leaders except Eric walk away. I smile at Eric and he guides me out of the mess hall and along a few hallways. I try to memorise every turn and eventually we reach a hallway which looks far grander than the rest of the compound.

"These are all the leader apartments. This is your one." Eric says and, placing his hand on my lower back, guides me to a black door with a key pad next to it. "Mine is next to yours so if you need me just knock. Your door code is 1208, only the other leaders know it and I would recommend that you don't tell anyone else but that is of course up to you but only tell people you trust completely." He says and I nod.

He gestures for me to enter the code and when I do the light on the door handle turns from red to green. I open the door and walk through, the apartment is fully furnished with a large couch in the middle of the living room and a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall which is glossy grey and the floor is hard black stained oak boards. The kitchen is modern and the counter tops smooth grey stone. I walk into the bathroom and smile when I see a large bath tub in the corner of the room and a shower built into the wall with glass doors and powerful water jets along the sides. The toilet and sink are at the other end of the bathroom and the flooring is made up of large white tiles. I walk through to the bedroom and find a large king sized bed in the middle of the room and the duvets, sheets and pillows are all black as well as the wardrobe and the dresser at the other side of the room.

"What do you think?" Eric asks and I turn to him and smile.

"I love it." I say and pull his head down to kiss his lips.

He parts my lips and his tongue dances with mine fiercely. My hands are messing up his short hair and his are gripping tightly on my waist. He pushes me pack so I fall on the bed and he leans down with his arms either side of my head and I pull him down to meet my lips again. I manage to roll us over so that I am on top and he growls low in his throat and it turns me on more than it should. His fingers find the bottom of my shirt and he pushes it up slightly; his warm calloused hand come into contact with my skin and it feels like my body is on fire.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

Eric and I groan and try to ignore whoever is knocking but they persist and we, sadly, break apart. I pull my shirt back down and Eric fixes his hair and I can't help but giggle. He playfully glares at me and grabs my arm just before I reach the handle and pushes me against the wall and kisses me senseless while messing up my hair and then steps back to admire his work. I slap his arm and he smirks. I finally answer the door. I smile when I realise it is just Christina and Will. They look at me and smile and then see Eric standing behind me and Christina's smile turns into a mischievous grin.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" She asks and his smile matches hers.

"I was just giving Tris a tour of her apartment." He says innocently. _And a tour of his mouth,_ I think to myself but decide not to say it out loud.

"Is that all?" Christina asks.

"Of course." He replies and leans in to whisper in my ear. "Be ready at 7am tomorrow." He whispers, his hot breath tickling the shell of my ear.

He leaves and closes the door to my apartment behind him. I can feel myself blushing and I look at Christina who is smiling like mad.

"Tell me everything." She says and I internally groan.


	4. Chapter 4

After what felt like eternity talking to Christina about what happened between Eric and me, her and Will finally decide to head to the mess hall for dinner. I can't remember the last time I ate so I tagged along and hoped that there are other people there so I don't have to play the third wheel.

We get to the mess hall and it is almost full, Uriah beckons us over and I can see from the smile on Chris' face that she is going to tell everyone in our group, and possibly the whole compound, about Eric and I. Saving myself the embarrassment of everyone staring at me and laughing at my expense and a massive 'I Told you so' from everyone I hunt the hall looking for somewhere else to sit. Of course the only other place to sit would be at the leaders table… next to Eric. Convincing myself it would be easier to sit there than with my friends I make my way over to Eric and the other leaders.

"Can I sit here?" I ask them when I reach their table. Everyone looks up and smiles at me telling me I can. When I sit down next to Eric he looks me over with a smirk on his face. The stupid smirk that makes him look sexy as hell.

"Why are you not sitting with your friends?" He asks me.

"Christina interrogated me about what happened earlier and the other night." I tell him and he laughs at me. "Hey it's not funny, she's probably told everyone by now and no doubt exaggerated it." I say hitting his arm.

"You're not exactly helping us by sitting here, next to me, are you?" he asks, still smiling.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But its better sitting here with them staring than sitting with them and being asked a thousand questions a minute." I reply. He laughs and nods his head.

"Fair enough. So are you ready for training in the morning?"

"I think so. What will we be doing?" I ask him. He smirks at me before speaking.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

XOX

"Hey Tris what was going on between you and Eric at dinner?" Four asks as he runs down the corridor from the leaders offices to catch up with me.

"We were just talking about the leadership training I will be starting in the morning. Why do you care?" I answer once he finally walks beside me.

"He's dangerous and I don't think that spending more time with him than you need to outside training is safe. You saw what he was like during initiation." He replies. I stop immediately and turn to face him.

"Four, everyone in Dauntless is dangerous, we all know how to fight, throw a knife and shoot a gun and for your information once you actually get to know him he's actually nice. He told me about you spreading lies about him, saying it was he who changed the rules when in fact it was Max who wanted tougher rules on conceding. Eric is actually trying to get them changed back and seeing as I am about to start the leadership programme I might be able to help him with that. And yes I know what he was like during initiation but if you actually look at what he did you will see that everything had a reason; he just might not have gone the right way about it. Now I don't know why you don't like him and frankly I don't care. So stop trying to 'protect' me from him because I don't need you or anyone else to. So if that's everything I'm leaving and don't follow me." I tell him and walk off to my apartment.

When I start to edge closer to my door I see Eric walking down from the other side of the corridor. He looks up as he passes my door and spots me just passing his.

"Hello again." I tell him and smile. "Guess who has just decided that I should not spend time with you outside of training because you are dangerous and I'm not safe with you?" I ask him. He quirks his pierced eyebrow up and looks at me before a small smirk begins to form on his lips.

"That must be the same person who threatened to kill me if I lay one hand on you as I left my office about 5 minutes ago." He tells me with a small laugh.

"You're kidding me right?" I ask him and he merely laughs.

"I wish. It was actually quite funny though."

"Why does he seem to think that he has to protect me anymore, I'm no longer an initiate and I finished first in initiation? I think I can handle myself." I say with a sigh.

"I bet you can." Eric replies, his voice low. I feel my stomach flip at the way his tone changed to easily.

"Want to come in for a drink?" I ask him as I walk over to my apartment door, where he is standing.

"Sure. I got time." I brush my shoulder past him as I reach over to type in the code for the door.

I push it open and walk through to the kitchen. Eric told me at dinner that he left a bottle of whisky in one of the cupboards. He said I was going to need it at some point during the leadership training but I decide to open it now and have a drink with him.

I grab the bottle and two glasses and head over to the couch where he is already sitting. I place the glasses on the table and pour whisky into each before handing one to Eric. Our fingers brush against each other when he takes it and it sends electricity through my arm.

"To the start of a new life in Dauntless: as a full member." He tells me and we both down the glasses.

It burns the back of my throat and Eric must have noticed because he laughs at me.

"It's not my fault I have never had any before, I came from abnegation remember." I tell him and he laughs at me.

"If I didn't know you I would never guess you came from abnegation."

"Oh really, where do you think I would have come from?" I ask him.

"I don't know, Amity." He says with the incredibly sexy smirk that makes me go weak at the knees. I hit his arm playfully.

"I hate singing. It would never have worked." I say, mimicking his words from the other night.

We both end up laughing and I can't help but listen to his laugh, its deep and like almost every other thing about him it makes my stomach flip and my knees fell weak beneath me. He places his glass back on the table and stands up.

"I should probably be going." He tells me as I stand up also.

"Yeah you probably should." I reply.

Before he can even make a move to step past me I reach up and pull his head down to capture his lips with mine. My arms wrap around his neck with my fingers playing with the small hairs at the back of his head. His hands grip my waist and tighten when I deepen the kiss. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and his hands catch me, pulling me impossibly closer. He begins walking to the bedroom and kicks the door open when he gets there; laying me down on the bed before nudging my legs apart to kneel down between them. Our lips meet again our a tongues battle against each other with passion as his hands find them hem of my shirt and his finger push it up. His touch on my skin ignites my blood and it feels like its burning through my veins. He breaks our kiss with a smirk on his face and his pupils are blown wide with lust.

"Or I could just stay here." He tells me, out of breath.

"I like that idea must better." I tell him before pulling him back down to kiss me again.


	5. Author's Note

Hiya guys,

Regarding the unfinished works I have written, I would like to let you all know that they are not abandoned. The only reason they haven't updated is because I have my very first set of exams in just over 3 weeks and I don't want to risk getting less than B's just for some fanfictions. That may make me sound like a complete and utter bitch but these will determine how I proceed in school and for the career path I have chosen I need to have a minimum of AAAABB in my six subjects.

So sorry if it takes a while but this affects my whole life and my exams come first.

Wholocker x


End file.
